Graceful
by palomino333
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy go ice skating with Jack and Sally at Christmas Town. Poor Kairi encounters bit of a problem...


I wrote this as a gift for a friend. It was so fun to create Kairi's outfit! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

* * *

"Well, this is it! Christmas Town! I wonder how Sandy Claws is doing? Maybe I should pay him a friendly visit?" Jack Skellington wondered, tapping on his chin with a slender finger.

"Um, Jack, we're just here to ice skate, remember?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, don't go getting any ideas!" Donald chimed in, putting his hands on his hips.

He turned, rubbing his forehead in an embarrassed way, "Sorry. I just get excited when I come here."

The Keyblade bearer grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

He then felt a tug on his arm, along with, "Oh. My. Gosh! This is Christmas Town? It's so beautiful!"

Kairi was standing on her tiptoes, her eyes aglow with zeal as she looked over the hill toward Santa's workshop.

True to Halloween Town fashion, the princess had indeed received a costume. On her feet were two black cloth shoes. They extended only to the heel, but they gave enough support to walk or run without fear of losing them. Her legs were sheathed in thick black stockings with red polka dots on them. Covering her torso was a gray leotard trimmed with scarlet, tied close torso with a black sash. Removable arm-hugging sleeves that followed the print and color trend of the stockings extended to her wrists. Her face was decked out in make-up that made her look deathly pale, or rather acceptably pale, should one query the Halloween Town residents for their vote. Her mouth appeared to be twice its size with deep red lipstick slathered across it. Her eyes were bordered carefully with layered eye shadow, her eyelids a deep purple color. A hat with four long flopping extensions covered her unruly hair, two of the extensions red, the other two black. All four each had one silver ball that made a peculiar tinkling noise when jostled. The princess had become the court jester.

Currently, the world was hosting four travelers: Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Riku, though invited by them, gently turned them down, saying that as much as he loved to, he had his own problems to deal with at home. One year of loss would take a while to rebuild with his parents. The same was currently applying to King Mickey with his queen.

Their skates slung over their shoulders, the group followed Jack down a side path to the lake, the opposite direction of the workshop area.

"Gawrsh, I hope we didn't keep Sally waiting too long," Goofy worried. She had decided to go on ahead to practice skating, for this was only her second trip to Christmas Town.

"Don't worry. I made sure to take as least time as possible. Ah, look!"

Sally currently had her left leg parallel to the ice's surface, her arms splayed out in the air to her sides as she slowly slid on the ice. She tottered, quickly placing her feet back down. The elves that were also skating on the ice clapped and cheered at her trick, as did her friends.

"Beautiful!" Jack yelled as he ran down the rest of the way, Sally skidding over to the ice's side to hug him.

"Wow, the ice is so pretty," Kairi whispered. It looked like a circular sapphire, glowing in the light of the stars and moon above.

"Sure is. You ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Came the collective enthusiastic reply.

XXXXXX

"Daaack!" Donald yelled as his feet slid out from under him, causing him to fall, taking one or two now disgruntled elves down with him.

Goofy, on the other hand, was doing quite well, being used to riding his shield. A few of the elves had playfully arranged themselves in a constantly changing obstacle course for him, which he was now navigating through to help his fallen friend.

Jack and Sally spun at a quick pace in the middle, but still elegantly enough to make the frozen pond seem like a dance floor. As a special move, compliments of his imagination, she slid her skates out, her body nearly slamming on the ice, his hands catching hers at the last second before pulling her in closely for a warm hug. The few other elves watched, entertained thoroughly. They still, however, kept well away from their visiting trouble maker, and instead spun on the ice, their hats making them seem like tops.

Sora and Kairi were having quite a few problems of their own, being accustomed to a tropical climate. He was currently helping her out of a snow bank that she had slid into, while she grabbed her jester hat. "Let's see, that's six falls for me, and eight for you. You're slipping, Sora," Kairi managed to say through giggles.

"Hey, at least I didn't get a mouthful of snow!"

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed a clump that had fallen into her hat, and flung it at him, "How about that, pal?"

"Two can play at that game!" Sora yelled as he wiped the snow off, but she had already sped away on the ice, a bad mistake.

"Hey, watch it!" Donald yelled as she veered past him, shaking his fist at her.

"Goofy, look out!"

"Uh-oh!" He slid to the side, his hands thrust out in front of him as Sora veered past him and the elves, trying to cut her off.

"Oh n—argh!" Kairi made a split-second turn when she saw him coming, causing her to topple over, but not fall on the surface. She opened an eye slowly to see that Sora had caught her.

"You okay?" He asked.

She smiled, blushing as he wrapped his arms around her to pick her up. "Yeah, thanks."

Still, when she was finally standing, he hadn't let go yet. That was, until she felt his lips on the top of her head.

Kairi turned to face him, their eyes meeting with a truly innocent look as she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush beneath her fingers. He seemed closer to her now, almost enough to...

"Sora, Kairi! You're missing out on all the fun!" Jack called.

The two quickly broke away to see that their friends and the elves were now dancing to "Walking in A Winter Wonderland," the sound of which was being carried over from the workshop.

"They finally fixed the workshop's radio!" A female elf in light red piped up.

Kairi let her hand fall to his, squeezing it, as he asked with the almost childish look of eagerness back on his face, "Wanna give it a shot?"

She smiled warmly. "Let's go!"

Little did they know they were still blushing. Another day, perhaps.


End file.
